Lady Rose
by CullenWannabe99
Summary: Lady Rose Chapman is new at court. She is pure, honest, independant, kind, not to mention beautiful. How will the Kings lively court and romance with the well known play boy Charles Brandon change her? Rated K , but might change later on.
1. Lady Rose 1

**I stared out of the carriage window with a heavy heart. I would be leaving my parents for a while. I would travel to King Henry the VIII's English court to serve as a Lady in waiting to his Queen Anne. I'd heard rumours about Queen Anne. She'd captured the King's heart by flirtation only. And they supposedly never consummated their relationship until they were married. The rumour now is that the King is tiring of her already. Queen Anne has suffered three miscarriages and has yet to produce a male heir. As I watch the trees passing the carriage window I wonder if I will change while living at the English court. Would I become arrogant and vain? Maybe I'd shed my shy but jolly self and become deceitful and arrogant. Or worse, what if I become a mistress?**

**The carriage came to halt at the gate of the grand Hampton Court. I held my breath as the carriage door opened, the guard took my hand and helped me out. I was led into the palace by three guards. They were very formal and didn't smile. I was already feeling like an outsider. It wasn't the same atmosphere here as it was at home. Here it felt grey and lonely, while at home it felt bright. I missed my mother and father. I missed the small village we lived in, and our cosy country cottage. I missed home. The guards opened a door to reveal the King and Queen. They sat on their thrones holding hands. They were both dressed in divine clothing. I felt like a peasant in their presence. **

"**Lady Rose Chapman" announced the guard as I entered the room**

**I stood in front of them and slowly bent into a curtsey. **

"**Your majesties" I said**

**The King's polite smile spread into a wide grin full of amusement. I smiled nervously.**

"**Lady Chapman, you are to be a Lady in waiting to my Queen?" he asked, his voice amused still**

"**Yes your majesty" I said**

"**Anne?" he looked his beautiful Queen in the eye**

"**Your majesty?" she said**

**Her eyes were full of an untrustworthy hatred for me. **

"**Are you pleased with your new Lady?"**

**Queen Anne stared me up and down in silence for a moment.**

"**Yes your majesty. Very pleased"**

**Her voice was cold and angry. I didn't blame her for not trusting me. People say that the King's attentions are elsewhere nowadays. I have no interest in becoming the Kings latest mistress. I have no interest in becoming any man's mistress. I hope to be a true maid until marriage. When I lived at the French court, many French men had tried to take my virtue. Luckily I am my fathers daughter and I taught the French men a lesson or two.**

"**You are the Duke of Cambridge's daughter?" the King asked me**

"**Yes your majesty"**

"**He is a very loyal man. I hope to see him again"**

"**I am sure my father misses you dearly your majesty"**

**King Henry stood from his throne and walked down the few steps to the ground I stood. The King slowly and gently lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I have to admit, I felt a little weak at the knees when I felt the Kings lips. What woman wouldn't? King Henry's complexion is healthy and glowing, he is above the usual height, has a fine calf and has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He speaks Latin, French and a little Italian, he plays the flute well and the harpsichord. He jousts marvellously and can sing a little. But still, I have no interest in becoming the Kings mistress. Queen Anne was beautiful, she was dark skinned, and dark haired with very brown eyes. She was the opposite of the classic Tudor beauty, as am I. I have dark hair and very green eyes, I am said to look like and act like my very beautiful French mother. My mother lived at the French court and encouraged me to live there too. Mother wasn't like the typical French women at court. The ladies who are interested in flirtation and the physical form. Mother loved art and literature, and spent most of her days reading and drawing at court. Then she met my English father when he was visiting France. They fell in love and my mother left with him back to England. **

"**Lady Cassidy would you instruct Lady Chapman on her duties please" Queen Anne said bitterly**

**A young woman dressed in a long yellow silk dress came into the room. She curtseyed for the King and Queen and gave me a polite nod.**

"**Lady Chapman, you must join our table tonight when we feast" the King said**

"**Of course your majesty, I would be greatly honoured"**

**I followed Lady Cassidy through the palace in silence until we came to my chamber. It was a small brightly lit room. The bed was made and my belongings were already in place.**

**Many men asked me to dance that night. The music was loud, and people were laughing and smiling. It was very different atmosphere now. Before its was dull and sad. Queen Anne was constantly pining for the Kings attention. She would whisper in his ear and tap his hand, but the King didn't even look at her. His blue eyes were glued to the beautiful Lady Jane Seymour. Jane was also a Lady in waiting to Queen Anne. She was kind and very pretty. She didn't seem like the type of woman to betray her Queen for the love of the King. Jane was loyal, wasn't she? **

"**May I have this dance milady?" a tall blonde haired man smiled kindly at me**

"**Of course"**

**He took my hand and led me to the centre of the hall. The band began again. It was a fast dance that involved many turns and twirling. When the music finished, the kind gentleman gently kissed my hand.**

"**Thank you milady" he said politely**

**I glanced around the hall. Everyone was happy and smiling. Apart from Anne. The King caught my eye and he waved me over. I tried to ignore the glances I was receiving. **

"**Lady Rose, please join us" the King said**

**He patted the seat next to him. Anne gave me a hard, cold look.**

"**Are you enjoying your first dance here at my court?" the King whispered**

"**Yes your majesty. Very much so, thank you"**

**Henry smiled and waved away my thanks.**

"**We are going hunting tomorrow, you must join us"**

"**Of course your majesty, if you wish"**

**A servant poured the King another glass of wine as he spoke.**

"**I will send someone to collect you in the morning"**

**I couldn't turn down a Kings offer. Anne quietly sipped her wine as the King told me of his great triumphs. Suddenly the King whispered closely in my ear.**

"**Please excuse me Lady Chapman" he said**

**I smiled politely and nodded, then watched as the King made his way across the room to Lady Jane Seymour. I wondered if Anne noticed, and if she did, did she say anything to King Henry? I dared a glance at Queen Anne. She was staring into her wine glass with an expressionless face. She was broken. Henry had broken her heart and it was obvious. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story and leave a nice comment. I didn't even think it was a good story! But thanks, and its really given me more confidence to write more chapters. The next part is really short, its so short I cant really call it a chapter, well thank you, and enjoy!.

Abbie xxx


	3. Mr Brandon

There was a light tapping on my door the next morning.

"Lady Chapman?" called a deep husky voice

I made my way to the door. As I pushed the heavy door open I saw a young man standing in the doorway. He was beautiful, Godlike even.

"Hello. I am Charles Brandon. His majesty to me to collect you for the hunting trip. Are you prepared?"

I didn't even know this man and I wanted to melt into his arms. I nodded quickly. Charles smiled kindly and led me to the stables to collect a horse.

"How are you finding the court so far?" Charles asked me

"Delightful"

Charles nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes. Yes it is"

The King and Queen were already saddled up. Charles kindly helped me onto the horse. Charles' grey-blue eyes were deep and penetrating, but they also hid a secret, a secret that I wasn't sure if wanted to know. Charles rode beside me as we galloped through the woods, never more than a few feet away. When we stopped for a rest Charles helped me off the horse and carefully laid a blanket for me to sit on.

"Thank you, your Grace" I said

Charles smiled and sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Charles asked me

"Very well thank you"

Charles sat still for a moment.

"May I tell you something your Grace?"

Charles nodded slowly.

"I hear you have visited many maidens beds……I warn you that you will not be visiting mine" I said harshly

Charles Brandon was a well known Lothario. I'd known women that had spent nights with Brandon, usually only one, never being invited back into his bed ever again. He had been banished from court for a short amount time some while ago for marrying the King's sister without permission. Princess Margaret died and Charles hasn't yet re-married. Some say he is depressed, although he still has women sneaking into his chambers late at night. Charles stared into my eyes for a long time before looking away again. I heard a throat being loudly and purposely cleared behind us. The King smiled at us, very much amused.

"Lady Chapman, Suffolk, how are you?"

"Very well, your majesty. Your Grace and I were just having a chat." I said

"A nice one I hope?"

"Very" Charles said bitterly

I gave Charles a hard glare before rising to my feet, with the Kings help. A part if me felt terrible for what I had said to Charles, maybe he was depressed and I had caused him even more pain, but he had women almost every night and I was making sure that I would not become one of those women.


	4. Chapter 4

For the dance, the song Ferny Hill by the Chieftains is best. .com/watch?v=ujE3YPE12IA.

The next morning I joined Queen Anne on her daily walk. It was only she and I, and Anne didn't say a word until we arrived back at her chambers, even then all she said was -

"Lady Chapman", and threw me her shall

His majesty was becoming more and more distant from Anne, and as he drifted away, Anne relied heavily on her brother, George Boleyn. Some of her ladies whisper to each other about their relationship, going as far as saying that they are romantic with one another. I don't believe them. Queen Anne is loyal to his majesty. I know it.

That evening I joined the court in the main hall. When I arrived, Queen Anne was dancing with Mark Smeaton. Mr Smeaton was a handsome young man, who was very kind. He often comforted Anne when she felt sad and alone. He was a true friend to her. Mark was famed for his music. He could play the flute, violin and organ, he could also sing and dance. Tonight Anne was laughing and smiling, she seemed to have forgotten her husband, his Majesty, who was eagerly staring after Mistress Seymour. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm.

"Lady Chapman, you must dance with us!" an excited Lady Cassidy exclaimed

I nodded and let her drag me to the centre of the room. The music began and we started to dance. I danced with Lady Cassidy for the first few minutes then with a man named Mr Heinburg, a well built German artist, who was currently finishing a portrait of their Majesties daughter, Elizabeth.

"I must say milady, you are a very beautiful young woman" Mr Heinburg said

I smiled as we continued to dance.

"Thank you Mr Heinburg, you certainly know how to flatter a woman" I winked and we laughed.

We turned away and as I skipped back to the centre I expected Mr Heinburg to take my hand again, but no. Mr Charles Brandon was standing in his place, smiling, very much amused.

"What are you doing your Grace?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound at least a tad friendly

"What does it look like Lady Chapman?" Charles laughed

I unsuccessfully tried not to notice the sweet, boyish grin that was claiming his very handsome face.

"Do I bother you milady?" he said

"Oh of course not your grace" I said sarcastically, before I stamped his foot. Hard.

Charles cringed, hopping on the foot that wasn't injured.

"Whoops!" I yelled, smiling

Charles forced a smile and carried on dancing with me.

"I've heard stories about you Charles" I said

"Oh really?"

"None of them do you any justice"

Charles' face dropped.

"Have many women have you bedded this week? Ten? Twenty?"

Charles stared at me for a long moment.

"If you must know Lady Chapman……none"

I laughed aloud.

"Really your Grace? No beautiful women this week? That surprises me"

"I am not the man I used to be" he said solemnly

"Of course not, though I must ask you something your Grace, if you loved your dear wife so much, why did you wake in other women's chambers each morning?" I spat

Charles came to a sharp stop and grabbed my arm.

"You know nothing!" he said through clenched teeth

I'd struck a nerve. I shook his forceful grip and stepped away. I could see in Charles eyes that he regretted what he had just done. I ran down the hall to my chamber in tears. Had I already become a terrible person?.


	5. The Joust

**Why had I said those terrible things? I'd lost myself. Poor Charles. I wanted to apologize. I had to apologize.**

**The next day, I went to watch the jousting matches. The King was ready to joust in his expensive armour. I watched him as he climbed onto his horse with such grace and confidence. I never did approve of jousting. It was a bloody game that almost every time resulted in death. People clapped and cheered as Henry picked up his lance and smiled at the crowds. Queen Anne was pregnant again and was not attending the joust because she thought the excitement may cause another miscarriage. She was happy again. The King was spending as much time with Anne as he could since she announced her pregnancy. She is convinced she is carrying the Kings son, and is being especially careful this time. The King and his opponent took off. As usual, everyone was cheering the King on, when suddenly the King was thrown to the ground. Gasps and cries echoed. The Boleyn's ran to the Kings side, as did Charles Brandon. I pushed my way through the crowds back to the Queens chambers. I had to tell her what was happening. Anne was rubbing her bloated stomach while humming lullabies happily when I arrived, and for the first time since we had met, she smiled at me.**

"**Lady Chapman, what is it?" she asked**

**I caught my breath.**

"**Your majesty………..it's the King-" I said**

**She gasped and brought her hand to her chest.**

"**He was thrown off of his horse during a jousting match"**

"**Is-is he alive?" she whispered**

"**I do not know. He was laying there still when I left."**

**Anne then fell to her knees and sobbed loudly. **

"**I am sorry your Majesty"**

**I hurried to her side and carefully helped her up.**

"**He may be well. Just unconscious"**

**Anne's sobs stopped and she nodded thoughtfully.**

"**Yes. I must think of the Kings baby first"**

**She rubbed her stomach and smiled.**

"**I know that I will give birth to this boy. I feel it"**

**That night I went to the Kings chambers to see if he was alright.**

"**May I see his Majesty?" I asked the chamber men**

**They nodded and allowed me inside. The room was warm and brightly lit by several candles. The King was sleeping in his bed, with his doctor by his side. **

"**Lady Chapman, may I help you?" he asked**

"**Queen Anne was worried. Is his Majesty well?" **

**He nodded and smiled.**

"**Yes, very well"**

**I began to turn around when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Charles Brandon. Charles smiled and carefully, but quickly led me out of the Kings chambers. **

"**Lady Chapman, may I ask why you were visiting the Kings chambers?" Charles asked**

"**Her majesty was worried."**

"**If you are seen again entering the Kings chambers, you may be given a bad reputation"**

**Charles looked exhausted. He was still wearing some of the armour he had from when he was jousting. He also looked upset and anxious. **

"**Charles I am sorry for what I said at the dance" I said**

**Charles smiled and slowly brought his hands up to cup my face. Charles' hands felt warm and soft. **

"**I am sorry also" he said, his voice was ruff and strained**

**My heart thumped quickly as Charles lowered his face to mine.**

"**Charles" I whispered**

"**Meet me tomorrow, in the gardens, by the fountain" I said**

**Charles whimpered as I pulled away. I wanted Charles to kiss me. I wanted to feel him claim my body, my heart, my soul. But not yet. No, I wanted to keep his attentions for a little longer. **


End file.
